


Insatisfait

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Regret, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « C’était ce que tu voulais ? » il demanda encore. « L’île tropicale, la maison... ne devoir pas plus avoir affaire avec rien de ce monde qu’as abandonné. Ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais, Maya ? »
Relationships: Kanou Ikuma/Orihara Maya





	Insatisfait

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Insatisfait**

Se bougeait contre lui, Orihara Maya.

Rapide et efficace, mais d’une façon dépourvu d’intensité, tellement qu’il se demandait comme diable elle fût le faire sentir ainsi.

Il ne savait pas comment ils fussent arrivés à ce point, mais même pas il voulait perdre trop temps à se le demander, ou il savait que tout ce qu’était mauvais dans cette relation allait apparaître devant ses yeux, et il aurait dû se priver de cette bonheur.

Et alors il arrêta de penser, il arrêta de penser au fait qu’elle fût une mercenaire, il arrêta de penser à combien sang avait passé pour ces mains, et il pensa seulement au fait que maintenant ces mêmes étaient sur lui, que le touchaient, que le portaient proche de la limite et qu’il n’avait pas intention de se retenir, parce que cette femme maintenant était tout ce qu’il pouvait désirer, et le fait de l’avoir dans cette façon lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Quand il poussa dans elle il ferma les yeux pour un moment, sans attendre encore avant de commencer à bouger, en se nourrissant de tous ses gémissements, en reconnaissant les sincères de les que plutôt avaient comme but ultime ce d’augmenter son excitation.

Maya était une actrice, et bien que s’efforçât elle n’allait pas jamais cesser de l’être.

Après que les deux auraient atteint l’orgasme, Kanou s’allongea à ses côtés, en la laissant jouer encore avec son corps, en s’accordant ces attentions dont elle jamais le privait.

Il laissa errer le regard dehors de la fenêtre, jusqu’à la mer, en soupirant.

« C’était ce que tu voulais, vrai ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Après d’avoir lutté autant, après de tout ce dont qu’elle s’avait tachée, Kanou avait toujours pensé que fût étrange que Maya se pût finalement accorder un peu de repos, qu’elle eût un rêve caché quelque part au dos de cette masque de meurtrière, et il n’y avait rien qu’il voulût plus que voir ce rêve se réaliser, maintenant qu’il avait décidé de le rendre sien.

« C’était ce que tu voulais ? » il demanda encore. « L’île tropicale, la maison... ne devoir pas plus avoir affaire avec rien de ce monde qu’as abandonné. Ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais, Maya ? »

Dans son visage passa une ombre de tristesse, avant qu’elle levât le regard vers lui, en efforçant un sourire.

« Ouais. » elle murmura. « C’est exactement ce que je voulais. Merci. »

*

Kanou se réveilla avec un cœur apaisé, et dès qu’il s’eut rendu compte d’où il se trouvât, il jura en serrant les coudes, en fermant les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir.

Il ne voulait pas découvrir qu’il était seul dans le lit, et d’avoir tombé encore proie de cette piège, de ce rêve, qui cacha le cauchemar de la mort de Maya.

Il s’allongea autre fois sur le lit, convaincu de ne vouloir pas dormir encore.

Il aurait aimé la voire encore. Mais pas ainsi.

Pas jusqu’à il avait la sécurité de n’avoir pas réussi à réaliser son rêve.


End file.
